Cutie Mark Couriers! Yay!
by JohnnyStyle
Summary: A follow up to a previous story, the crusaders help everyones favourite mailmare by delivering packages in the lead up to Hearth Warming Eve. Rated T because of the implied contents of Lyra and Bon Bon's packages, Pinkie's plans, tree sap and hands.


**Cutie Mark Couriers! Yay!**

The very first snows lightly dusted the streets of Ponyville. Despite the increasingly colder weather many ponies rushed about, all clad in their most cheerful cold weather gear. All of them were busily preparing for the upcoming Hearth Warming Night, All except for the three little fillies rushing towards the post office. Scootaloo's wings buzzed as she propelled her scooter and the wagon it towed down the streets of Ponyville. Sweetie Belle and Applebloom, seated in the wagon, sung winter carols as they went. Despite the fact they were on their way to punishment for teasing Dinky Doo, it was hard to take the spirit of friendship from their hearts with all three anticipating the coming holiday.

"There's Rainbow Dash," Scootaloo said as they pulled into the side alley that lead to the loading dock. Indeed the rainbow maned pegasus had left the end of the winter weather preparations to Cloud Kicker so that she could supervise the girls

"Hey Scoots," Dash said. "Applebloom, Sweetie Belle are you ready to get to work."

"You know it Rainbow Dash!" Scootaloo replied.

"Ah guess," was Applebloom's reply.

"I think so," was Sweetie Belle's.

"Hey that's not the enthusiasm us crusaders are known for," Scootaloo said. "Just think we could get our cutie marks from this."

"Hey yeah," Sweetie Belle said.

"Cutie Mark Couriers! Yay!" all three fillies yelled in unison. Rainbow Dash chuckled at their antics. Ditzy Doo came through the loading dock's door pushing a trolley filled with packages. Behind her cam her Daughter Dinky Doo, pulling her mother's mail bags, overstuffed with the Hearth Warming cards that made this the busy time of year for the post service.

"Hey Ditzy," Rainbow Dash said. "Hey Dinky."

"You've got to make sure all the packages get to the right people Aunty Rainbow," Dinky said seriously. "And not covered in tree sap."

The three crusaders blushed because the particular instance Dinky had seen their astounding ability to get covered in said substance they had actually been at Quills and Sofas.

"Remember the Mail Mare's creed girls," Ditzy said as she put on her mail bags. "No sleet, snow, blowing winds or glom of nit will keep us from getting back in time for an afternoon muffin."

With a downward stroke of her wings she lifted into the air and crock screwed away from the post office.

"Okay we better load up the wagon," Applebloom said. Sweetie Belle strained her telekinesis and lifted the tiniest package from the top of the sack. She gently started to lower it into the wagon when she was rudely interrupted by the physically stronger Applebloom grabbing the sack in her mouth and just throwing the whole thing in. Thankfully no pony heard any smashing or cracking from the packages when they landed.

"Sweetie Belle," Scootaloo said. "Were do we take the first one?"

"It's addressed Bon Bon and the second is addressed to Lyra," Sweetie Belle said not using last names as everypony knew Ponyville's most in love couple.

"That's good we can deliver them both at the same time," Scootaloo said and they were off like a shot. Rainbow Dash followed at what for her was a sedate and leisurely pace.

* * *

><p>Applebloom hammered her hoof against the front door of the two mares' home, nearly dislodging the Hearth Warming wreath that hung upon it. Sweetie Belle stood beside her holding the packages in aura of the simplest magic. Bon Bon opened the door, behind her the two fillies could see Lyra sitting in the odd manner of her's on the sofa in the living room.<p>

"Packages for Bon Bon and Lyra," Sweetie Belle said as she locked at the senders address. "Both from Private Parent Pony Time Party Productions Replica Horn divisi..."

"Hey why is Bon Bon's package a buzzing?" Applebloom asked.

Suddenly the girls found chocolate coated marshmallows in the shape of Hearth Warming trees being shoved into their mouths by Lyra's magic. She had even done the same to Scootaloo who was waiting next to her scooter.

"It's because of humans," Lyra said.

"Thank you girls," Bon Bon said as she closed the door. Once they heard Scootaloo's wings buzzing the crusaders to their next delivery the two mares turned too each other.

"We didn't get each other the same thing did we?" Bon Bon asked.

"No," Lyra replied. "This Christmas you'll be able to see what happens when I get handsy. Some very smart ponies at that company."

"The human role playing again?" Bon Bon asked.

"Maybe," was Lyra's sheepish reply.

"Well I look forward to it," Bon Bon whispered into Lyra's ear. "Megan."

The mint unicorn blushed at the human name she used sometimes on special occasions. She really had to send Twilight Sparkle a thank you letter for recommending that book about humans in equestrian myth and legends.

* * *

><p>The library was the very next stop the cutie mark crusaders. Unfortunately Scootaloo was currently on a two week ban for another tree sap incident. So they pulled up a street away. Scootaloo was little bummed out until Rainbow Dash caught up and decided to wait with her. Then she was all smiles. Once again Applebloom knocked a little too hard upon the door. Thankfully Spike answered and not Twilight Sparkle who was likely to yell at them for disturbing her study.<p>

"Package for Spike the Dragon of Ponyville, formerly of the Royal Court of Canterlot," Sweetie Belle said.

"Can't you just say Spike," Applebloom said. "I mean I don't think there is another Spike in Ponyville or the whole of Equestria."

"Well that's who it's addressed to," Sweetie Belle said.

"Oh I told them just Spike would do," the baby dragon said. "But those Canterlot ponies do like to be formal. I'm just glad I was able to use my connections to get Twilight the perfect Hearth Warming present."  
>"Oh what is it?" Sweetie Belle asked.<p>

"Down the Chimney: From Pudding Head to Steeple Chase and towards Santa Hooves, a Genealogy of Mythical gift givers," Spike said. "I managed to snag a first edition to."

"First what?" Applebloom asked.

"It means the first version of the book," Sweetie Belle said. "That's right isn't it Spike?"

"You bet," he replied.

"Spike?" Twilight yelled from the other room. "Where is Clover the Clever's biography? I need my portrayal of her in the play to be as accurate as possible."

"Gotta go," Spike said. "But here have some candy canes. Take one for Dash and Scootaloo as well."

"Thanks Spike," the fillies said as he closed the door and they started to head back to the scooter.

* * *

><p>Next was Quills and Sofas. This time Scootaloo went to deliver the package with Sweetie Belle. She was gentler with her hoof knocks but was perhaps over enthusiastic in terms of number. On the Seventeenth knock Mr. Davenport answered the door.<p>

"Package for Mr. Davenport," Sweetie Belle said.

"Sweet it must be my new bean bag," he said. "A nice little Hearth Warming present to myself I think."

"A bean bag," Scootaloo said. "But don't you sell sofas?"

"Yes and I have a quite nice one in my apartment upstairs," he said. "But sometimes you just want to get away from work, ah you'll understand when your older."

"Is there really a shop called Beanbags and art supplies?" Sweetie Belle asked reading the sender's address.

"Yes, I met the owner of that store at a conference in Manehatten last month," Mr. Davenport said. "You know she has the same problem with beanbag sales as I do with sofas isn't that weird?"

"Oh yeah sure," Scootaloo said unconvincingly.

"Anyway how would you girls like a 40% of coupon for our youngsters fold out foam sofas. I'm sure you have a clubhouse somewhere, think about how much easier it would make sleepovers."

"Sure thanks," Sweetie Belle said graciously. "But isn't 40% like a lot."

"I can afford it," Mr. Davenport said. "Ever since that new librarian moved to town quill sales at least have been soaring."

"Well enjoy your beanbag," Scootaloo said as she and Sweetie Belle left the store.

* * *

><p>Next was Sugar Cube corner. The girls went around to the employees' entrance to avoid the crowd buying gingerbread houses and something called giddy kick balls all though the Cake's always made sure to keep the ones made with really giddy kick separate from that that merely used the essence of giddy kick, in case a foal got the wrong one and gave its parents a mu to interesting and exciting hearth warming night. All three girls approached the door, they wanted to know what was in the package because of who it was addressed to. All three knocked but there was no answer. Finally Rainbow Dash caught up and saw the three worried fillies pounding on the door.<p>

"Don't worry girls just head in," Dash told her charges. "If Pinkie is up to what I think she is she won't hear us unless were right next to her."

"Hey maybe Sweetie Belle can use the Royal Canterlot voice," Scootaloo suggested.

"I'll keep it in mind," Rainbow Dash said as she opened the door and lead the girls to Pinkie's kitchen workspace.

"Hey Pinks," Rainbow Dash said.

"Oh what oh?" Pinkie said as she apparently came of of deep thought. "Oh Hi Dashie, I was just thinking about where to put the alligator pit."

"Huh?" Applebloom said as she looked at her fellow crusaders. Scootaloo just shrugged, it was just Pinkie being Pinkie after all.

"Package for Pinkamenia Diane Pie," Sweetie Belle said.

"Oh goody my traps are here," the pink pony said.

"Traps!" Applebloom said. "What on earth fer?"

"To trap Steeple Chase of course," Pinkie said cheerfully.

"Steeple Chase?" Scootaloo asked.

"Pinkie's family are rock farmers," Dash explained.

"Oh," Applebloom said understanding about some of Equestria's diverse Hearth Warming traditions.

"The whole Santa Hooves thing was just re-branding deal he did with the cola company so he could afford to give all the reindeer a raise," Pinkie explained. "He usual uses what ever persona is the most appropriate. Like Dashie here, usually she's all grrr I'm ruff and tuff and awesome. But at an event that's formal enough well, she always dresses in style."

"I'm still awesome at all times though," Dash said.

"But catching the Pony who gives gifts to everyone?" Sweetie Belle asked. "Isn't that like super naughty?"

"No silly I always warn him in my letters and its primarily to keep him sharp just in case a real naughty pants decides to ruin Hearth Warming by targeting him," Pinkie explained. "I don't want to have to save Hearth Warming night again. I mean it was fun at first but the third time was a little annoying. So anyway this trap business is training to keep Steeple Chase, or Santa Hooves if you will, sharp enough to protect himself from the worst of the naughty list."

"Okay..." all three girls said not really believing Pinkie.

"Later Pinkie," Dash said as she led the Crusaders back outside.

* * *

><p>Most of the other packages weren't as interesting, but the girls did occasionally get a hearth warming treat for delivering them. Finally there was one package left.<p>

"Hey this one's addressed to Ditzy Doo," Sweetie Belle said. Scootaloo picked up speed and headed to the post office. They pulled up just as Ditzy Doo was landing, her mail bags empty after a hard days work.

"Delivery for Ditzy Doo, head mail mare or Ponyville," all three of the cutie mark crusaders said.

Ditzy accepted the package silently and opened it.

"You have been selected as a supporting player in the Canterlot Hearth Warming play," she read aloud. "We thank you for your continuing service to the equestrian post service and ask you to see Twilight Sparkle Librarian of the Ponyville Library for travel details. Signed Princesses Celestia and Luna. PS please find some thank you muffins enclosed for your speedy express delivery of those abacus beads last month."

"You're going to be in the big play mommy?" Dinky ask as she came out of the post office to find out what her mom was talking about.

"Yep my muffintastic girl," Ditzy said. "I'll be sure to wave to you when I'm on stage. Now lets go inside and share these muffins, you to crusaders."

"Yay," they all yelled as they followed Ditzy inside. Scootaloo however was held back for a moment by Rainbow Dash who had caught up again while Ditzy was reading.

"Hey squirt," Dash said. "I'll be in that play to, I'm allowed to bring friends and family members but most of my family aren't around and all my friends are in the play. Well all except one."

"Who?"

"You of course," Dash said with a laugh. "So you want to come and see me play General Hurricane?"

"Awesome," Scootaloo replied.

"I take that as a yes," Dash said.

"But wait isn't private pansy the pegasus hero of the story," Scootaloo asked.

"Yeah but Fluttershy basically is Pansy," Dash said. "Think about how awesome she is for the role."

"You're right Dash," Scootaloo said as they followed they others inside. "Just like you're right about how awesome Ditzy is and being a courier was pretty awesome to, not forever though, maybe like a part time job. Of course if I learn to fly soon I'll be applying for the weather patrol and then..."

Scootaloo didn't stop talking until she had a muffin in her mouth and even then she did give it a good shot at continuing.


End file.
